cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mothership
That thing copies the Mothership in Independence Day film. It destroys cities. :Wrong. The I-Day Mothership is a giant saucer with energy shields. The Scrin Mothership is a hovering catalyst cannon. Stop drawing illogical conclusions, please. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 08:09, 23 September 2007 (UTC) */ Mothership's Stats*/ The Mothership looks like a huge disk with a gun in the middle. The Mothership's Catalyst Cannon has the power of GDI's Ion Cannon. But the Mothership is VERY slow and has NO defense against aircraft at all. In the next C&C3 expansion, the Mothership should be much faster and have a powerful anti-aircraft weapon. It should also be able to generate ion storms, just like the Planetary Assault Carrier. That would be THE MOST OVERPOWERED UNIT IN THE GAME! There is a reason powerful things A: slow B: expensive C: hard-to-get. Its because they're powerful! Besides, there isn't anymore CnC3 expansions, at least not for a while. - A person who wonders why the Scrin are too powerful while the humans are stuck being nerfed Motherships can be very bad with friendly fire. I had captured and teched Reaper-17, the Black Hand, I was the Steel Talons. I had their high tech units and the mothership. I wanted to finish with a bang so I called off my army so the mothership could destroy it. Its cannon killed my epic units and half my army leaving the mothership to destroy the structure I didn't see earlier. R.I.P. my money AoBzealot0812 (talk) 21:56, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Misinformation *Due to a game glitch, if a catalyst cannon shot hits an enemy Scrin unit, all the other units of the force will be appear white and destroyed instantly without taking any damage, this makes the enemy force an instant defeat. This may sound unfair, but if the shot also hit one of the player's unit(if the player is using a Scrin faction) all the player's unit will also become white and destroyed. It works as a double edged sword so the player must be very careful when using a Mothership. This information is so incorrect (or was there a bug in the earlier versions?). The 'white' effect is the chain reaction. It does not kill ALL of the other units (not map-wide). Playing the lastest KW patch. I can't tell however if units transmit the chain reaction (but at a lower aoe) since my Devastators were a bit behind but got caught up in the blast too. Tested and here are my findings: Force attack ground does not kill friendly aerial units. Obviously, it will obliterate any ground units in its initial aoe. Nearby units (even friendly air) will be destroyed ONLY ''if it is nearby a hostile structure. Chain reaction does not trigger on non-hostile structures. ''Non-barricaded buildings are an example which is weird because it levelled Munich in one shot right? Bottomline: No, it is not a glitch. No, not instant defeat. And no, not map-wide. Unless it was a bug of a previous patch, it needs to be stated. Aronzei (talk) 15:51, December 4, 2013 (UTC)